Une Colonie pas comme les Autres
by Lyiriana
Summary: Deux frères, une amie, une Colonie et une quête insensée. La recette spéciale de la vie de Martin, Axel et Megan.


**Disclaimer :** L'Univers de _Percy Jackson_ appartient au talentueux Rick Riordan, seuls les jeunes personnages sont de notre invention.

 **NdA :** Veuillez noter que cette histoire est écrite à 4 mains, c'est-à-dire que nous sommes deux auteurs qui coécrivent. De plus, nous avons avancé dans le temps jusqu'à rendre les personnages de la saga adultes, ne vous étonnez donc pas s'ils ne sont pas les protagonistes principaux de cette histoire.

Nous vous souhaitons une agréable lecture !

 **.**

 **OXXOXXOXXOXXO**

 **.**

 _ **Une Colonie pas comme les Autres**_

 _« Une vraie rencontre, une rencontre décisive, c'est_

 _quelque chose qui ressemble au destin. »_

 _Tahar Ben Jelloun_

 _ **Prologue**_

Martin et Axel regardent leur mère se préparer. Sûr que ce sera un bon anniversaire. D'ailleurs, où est leur cadeau ? Avec papi et mamie, ils lui ont préparé un joli cadre avec les empreintes de leurs mains et écrit ''Bon anniversaire maman !''. Ils voudraient lui offrir avant qu'elle ne parte à sa fête. Elle s'approche d'eux, les embrasse tendrement et leur recommande d'être gentils avec leurs grands-parents.

« On sera sage ! » répond Axel, âgé de 5 ans.

« On a un cadeau pour toi maman ! » ajoute Martin, d'un an plus vieux.

Il regarde autour de lui, pose ses yeux pétillants sur le bac à jouet et sourit. Il fouille à l'intérieur de la superbe cachette et en sort une grande feuille de papier roulée. Il enlève l'élastique qui la maintient et fit découvrir à sa mère le cadeau. Un cadre en autocollants dorés entour quatre petites mains, faites avec de la peinture, et une écriture tremblante.

« C'est moi qui l'ai fait ! » clame Axel en se redressant sur son lit.

Sa mère s'approche de lui, le prend dans ses bras, et l'embrasse en le remerciant.

« Et moi ? » fait Martin en faisant semblant de bouder.

« J'arrive mon trésor »

A son tour, l'aîné reçut un câlin et un baiser de sa mère. A cet instant, une femme surgit dans l'encadrement de la porte et s'écrie, en voyant la femme assise auprès de ses fils :

« Karina ! Si tu ne te dépêches pas, tu vas finir par être en retard ! Ne fais pas attendre tes invités, vas-t-en. Je m'occupe d'eux. »

« Je sais, maman, je sais. » sourie la dénommée Karina, la mère d'Axel et Martin. « J'allais y aller. »

Elle embrasse une dernière fois ses fils, attrape son joli cadeau et sort de la pièce. Si elle savait que jamais elle ne reverrait sa fille, et que son accident de voiture lui serait fatal, peut-être que la mère de Karina Reyes n'aurait pas insisté pour que cette dernière quitte le domicile.

 **.**

 **.**

Martin regarde son frère s'éloigner, sa valise dans la main. Cela fait à peine six mois qu'ils sont dans cet orphelinat, depuis là mort de leurs grands-parents, et il part déjà. En laissant l'aîné seul. Celui-ci sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux, il presse ses paupière pour ne pas les laisser rouler sur ses joues. Non pas qu'il n'est pas heureux pour Axel, non, c'est pour lui une chance inouïe que de quitter ce trou. Mais parce qu'il se retrouve seul ici.

Les jours, les semaines, les mois passèrent, tous semblables aux précédents. Martin ne vivait qu'à moitié, rongé par la solitude. Mais un jour, un couple se rendit à l'orphelinat. Les deux adultes remarquèrent aussitôt cet enfant brun assis dans son coin, le regard vide. Les procédures s'enclenchèrent et, bientôt, Martin pu quitter l'infâme endroit qu'il ne supportait plus, en compagnie d'une jolie jeune femme blonde aux yeux d'un gris envoûtant et d'un homme aux cheveux noirs de jais et aux yeux couleur océan. L'enfant se demandait comment se déroulerait sa nouvelle vie. Elle serait très différente de celle qu'il avait menée jusqu'ici, sans aucun doute. Mais ça, il ne le savait pas encore.

 **.**

 **.**

Megan sourit à ses parents et à ses frères. Elle sera heureuse dans cette nouvelle école, elle n'en doute pas. Le plus difficile, en réalité, avait été de quitter ses amis pour venir vivre ici. Un déménagement n'est jamais parfait. Elle salue son petit frère, Tom, embrasse ses parents et tape dans la main d'Adrian, son grand frère. Puis, elle se tourne vers l'école et avance. Elle se faufile jusqu'aux listes de classe et, après avoir repéré son nom, Megan Howell, sur l'une d'elles, au milieu d'inconnus, elle s'éloigne et se laisse choir sur un banc vide.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle voit un garçon, seul aussi, l'ai un peu perdu. Sans réfléchir, elle attrape son sac et marche vers lui. Il ne l'aperçoit que lorsqu'elle se plante devant lui et lui demande son nom. « Axel. » répond-il sans rien ajouter. La jeune fille sourit.

« C'est un joli prénom ! Moi, c'est Megan. Tu es nouveau, toi aussi ? »

Le dénommé Axel se tourne vers elle, le visage fermé, et répond d'un ton ferme :

« J'habitais dans le New Jersey, mais j'ai été adopté alors je me retrouve ici. Ca te va ? »

« Oh... » répond Megan en baissant les yeux. « Je suis désolée. »

A cet instant, la sonnerie retentit, l'empêchant de parler plus. Espérant se faire un ami, elle questionne :

« Tu viens ? »

Avec un sourire sec, il se dirige avec elle vers la foule. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, en cet instant, c'est que ce jour, cette rencontre, avait été décisif pour leur destin.

 **.**

 **OXXOXXOXXOXXO**

 **.**

Un avis sur cette (très courte) présentation?

Une review pour nous motiver? :D  
Nous ne promettons pas de publier de façon régulière, mais vous aurez le fin mot de cette histoire, c'est certain! Pour l'instant, deux chapitre sont écrit, le reste est en cours, et toute l'histoire se trouve dans notre tête.

Merci de nous avoir lu, en espérant vous retrouver pour la suite!

A bientôt.


End file.
